1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hand driven propulsion apparatus for use on a wheelchair. More particularly, it refers to a wheelchair hand propulsion apparatus having a movable handle connected by a push rod to a bicycle type drive chain.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Propulsion devices of many varying designs have been incorporated with wheelchairs such as shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,643,898; 4,455,029; 4,460,190; 4,506,900; 4,641,847; and 4,652,026.
The most common propulsion device for a wheelchair currently in use is an electric drive mechanism connected to a battery or oversize side wheels driven by the patient exerting force on the wheels. The problem with the battery operated wheel chair is its cost and its weight which results in a limited use. The wheel propelled chair operated by hand requires significant shoulder power and wrist action to propel the chair forward. In many patients this exertion is too much and as a result, this type chair is impractical. A chair is needed that will allow a patient, at a low cost, to propel himself/herself forward with a minimum amount of arm exertion.